


C U R S E

by DreamedSilverWings



Series: Someting burning inside you [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, I think... lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Discord IchiRuki Week! Day 3: There's a curse between us] Rukia was the victim of a terrible curse. Or, at least, that's what malicious rumors were saying.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Someting burning inside you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ichiruki week





	C U R S E

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705502) by DreamedSilverWings. 



> Hi guys! Again I'm participating on another IchiRuki event! This time for Discord's Seireitei Ichiruki week, especifically day 3: There's a curse between us.
> 
> Special thanks to Kleinegirl87 and Hese Solstis for beta-reading! I really needed it lol I need to take a long way to master English hahaha.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

The land of the rising sun is almost like any other. It is rich in traditions and legends, with a colossal and monstrous folklore.

Unique.

But, what makes the difference is that sometimes those legends end up being a little more than that.

Rukia Kuchiki lived a long time ago, she, the daughter of a powerful feudal lord and with her enviable beauty, brought pride to her clan. Rumors of her virtues were so discussed to the point that more admirers came to her father's mansion to ask for her hand in marriage than to the Emperor's daughter. Men who longed to have her because of the status that marriage would give them, and, also, for the greed to turn her into their wife, the woman desired by the rich and the poor, the young and the old.

But, obviously, like all the legends that endure in history, things cannot be that simple, and reducing the existence of a beautiful princess to be waiting for her loved one is too banal. Rukia was the victim of a terrible curse.

Or, at least, that's what malicious rumors were saying.

They said that every single man who had dared to ask for her hand in marriage and was accepted by her father will have an inevitable death under mysterious and painful circumstances.

However, as if she were one of the mermaids of the western seas, Rukia continued to attract those poor souls who fell in love at her sight, without a second thought about if those warnings that were spreading around, whether they were real or not.

Rukia Kuchiki is a demon.

No, she's a witch.

She is possessed, the Kuchiki's have been cursed because of their pride.

Even her father, already fully believing that his daughter was cursed, in a desperate attempt that Rukia wouldn't be hopelessly single and unprotected in the future, risked immediately marrying her to the next suitor, without giving much thought to any benefits brought by the nuptials for the Kuchiki.

That man did not even live to see his wedding night.

Nobody knew the truth.

Although Rukia will mourn the loss of her husband, for the death of an innocent human being, it could not be more than a well-planned act. The tears that filled her eyes at the seemingly frustrating situation that she had once again lost the opportunity to honor her father and the clan hid a hint of malice. Because, inside, she made fun of him and all the men in her family that had that ridiculous fantasy of trying to possess her, her body and soul.

She looked up, her face partially hidden behind the sleeves of her luxurious silk kimono and her eyes rinsed with false tears of pain. Among the decrepit old men, who were once again haunted by the circumstances of her husband's sudden death, she saw him. Smiling at her.

A terrifyingly handsome young man, who would be thought to be a foreigner or demon-like because of his hair, that was like the color of dawn and his eyes shined like precious embers. She was the one who could see him. Him, the shinigami who chose her as his wife, and the one who she chose as her husband.

Nobody knew that they loved each other when she was awake, faced with the impossibility of making their union in the real world. But in her dreams, it was another story. In them he took her with such fervor and so deeply that years had passed since she had lost the certainty of still being a virgin. Especially since there are many mornings when she wakes up with the sensation of having been ravished in different places, sometimes she has a curious taste in her mouth, others with a delicious wetness between her legs and others days, in even more sinful places.

She really doesn't care about it, no one would ever know the truth. He would kill anyone who dared to try to take her against her will. She belonged with the Reaper, and he with her. There was no room for anyone else. But,perhaps some day, Rukia hoped, there would be room for someone else, the day he physically possessed her and gave her a child, a small calamity.

"Just another fool." His voice brought her out of her memories and fantasies. He sounded calm, yet, she could almost swear she heard some exhaustion in his tone. She understood, Rukia was also getting impatient, but in the end he gave her a smile. Something dark, already within her heart, caused her morbid pleasure at the declaration of her death god.

The young woman erased her smile when she saw an old landowner who was talking to her father. Devising how they were going to get rid of him, and prayed that they would soon find a way to be together. That the days when they had to plan murder after murder will end.

She didn't know what would happen when that moment comes, but she couldn't wait for it. Meanwhile, she had to resign herself with her dreams and execute her plans, fearlessly. There was no way to even suspect that both of them were responsible for the deaths of each and every suitor her father accepted.

No one cheats Death, or gets in its way. And she belongs to the Reaper. No, they could never tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is it hahaha.
> 
> I tried to make something dark but I still feel like it still pretty light.I have already finished my work of the bonus day: Halloween! I hope that one feels more dark and spooky(?).


End file.
